Dish Best Served
Dish Best Served is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on June 21st, 2015 for sponsors and June 22nd, 2015 for the general public, and is the 276th episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Carolina *Freckles *Doc New Republic *Kimball *Smith *Bitters *Jensen *Palomo *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle (Mentioned only) *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Sharkface *Locus *Several soldiers Other *Epsilon-Delta *Epsilon-Theta Plot Somewhere out in the eastern mountain range, Carolina catches up to a fleeing Sharkface and the two quickly engage in battle. Carolina initially bests Sharkface but the latter gets up and disarms Carolina of her weapons. Meanwhile at Crash Site Alpha, a Fed and a Rebel fight over a section of cover until the Rebel is killed by a cloaked Locus. Locus is then informed by one of his men that enemy reinforcements are nearby, though Locus shows no sign of worry as he acknowledges his assurance that the Chorus armies will be dead before their help arrives. Suddenly, Washington speaks to Locus via open channel radio and gets him to give away his position by causing him to shoot at his empty helmet, which Wash raises by using his battle rifle. Upon seeing the sniper's vapor trail, the lieutenants fire at Locus and force him to take cover. Jensen then gives Kimball and the Reds the okay to release the smokescreen, which they do, shrouding the battlefield in black smoke. After the Reds kill several Space Pirates by executing a slow-motion car crash, they, along with the rest of the assault team, escape Alpha. Wash then radios Locus on his way out and reveals that he knew the latter was watching him while he was with the Federal Army and decided to watch him too. He then adds that he is the real soldier while Locus is simply a killer, before logging off. In response, Locus demands a vehicle. Back at the east mountains, Doc continues to throttle Tucker in maniacal anger while Caboose explains their relationship with Doc to Dr. Grey. After Grey knocks Doc off of Tucker the group is ocnfronted by two pirates. Luckily, Donut and Lopez arrive and kill the pirates. The two then join Tucker and Caboose in finding Doyle, while Grey looks after Doc. Transcript Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *Sharkface apparently has miniature flamethrowers installed in his armor's gauntlets, a nod to his old flamethrower. He also appears to have a grappling hook like the one Carolina once had. *This is the first episode of the series to have its own trailer. *The title refers to the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold." **This references Sharkface's want for revenge against the Freelancers, and the area where he fights Carolina. *Carolina falling off a snow cliff is a reference to when the Meta threw her off one in Party Crasher. *Caboose saying that Doc is a pacifier is a reference to Everything Old is New Again, when he made a similar statement. *Epsilon's statement, "What the fuck is with this guy?!", regarding Sharkface is a reference to Washington's statement when first meeting Sharkface in The Sarcophagus. *Bitters references the Predator franchise when he calls Locus a "Predator knock-off." *Donut references the Rick Martin song "Livin La Vida Loca" when he says, "I do live la vida loca." *Doc uses Simmons' "The back of my head" gag when Dr. Grey knocks him down. *The Reds flying their Warthog at the Space Pirates resembles Grif doing the same to Wash back at Valhalla in Revelation. **This is also a reference to Sarge's slow motion car crash idea brought up in the previous episode. *Wash telling Locus that he is a killer is a reference to his lecture to the latter in Fed vs. New. *Carolina falling off of the cliff could be a reference to when the Meta/Agent Maine dropped her down a cliff back in season 10. *The nickname Tucker gives to Doc is a reference to Dr. Evil the main villain of Austin Powers. Video S13E11 Category:Episodes Category:Season 13